Unwanted Truth
by Trunks-Kun20
Summary: Trunks finds out about Bra and Pan.Will he tell their parents and ruin their relationshi?And how does Trunks feel knowing that his secret love,Pan is with someone else?Kinda a sequal to "Day At The Beach" r/r


Trunks POV  
I was walking through the park one day. It was unusually hot for this time of year, but nonetheless, it was a nice day. I had continued walking until I ran into Bra.  
"Hey sis."  
"Oh, hey bro, what brings you out here?"  
"Just decided to take a walk is all." I had wanted to ask her about her and Pan, but didn't think it was the right time. I mean I had been following Bra around for a while, and probably saw more than I should've. I will never forget how that one moment on the beach had changed the way I looked at my sister forever. It was odd, and a bit painful, to see the one I had secretly loved, kiss my sister.  
"Well, guess I'll see you back at home then," she said as she walked off.  
"Bra......" I wasn't sure what I would say, but my curiosity was killing me.  
She stopped and turned to look at me, "yeah....." I sighed heavily. "Trunks....is something wrong?"  
I nodded, "what's going on between you and Pan?" Oh that was good, get right to the point why don't I.  
She raised a brow at me, "I don't know what you're talking about." Of course she was going to lie to me, for fear that I might tell mom or dad. "Are you feeling ok brother. Maybe we should get you home so you can rest."  
"Bra....don't lie to me, I saw you kiss her on the beach the other day."  
She gasped in fear or just shock that I had stuck around, but still she tried to hide it. "That's a dirty lie Trunks, I didn't think you would sink so low," but I saw right through it, mainly because she wouldn't stop blushing.  
"Bra, you can tell me. I'm not stupid enough to utter a word to mom or dad."  
She smiled at me, "yeah, there is something going on between us. I was kinda hoping to keep it a secret from everybody." Then she looked at me, "I know how you feel about Pan....you aren't mad at me are you?"  
I blushed, just thinking about being able to do what Bra had done to her, and shook my head. "No, I'm not mad at you, or her. I couldn't be any more happy for the both of you." She smiled at me.  
"Trunks, you won't tell mom or dad right?"  
"No Bra, I won't. If I did, it would ruin your relationship with Pan, I just want her to be happy, and if you make her happy, then she should be able to keep you. You just don't tell mom or dad about me and Videl, k?"  
She smiled and gave me a hug, "Trunks, you are the best bro a girl could ever have. And don't worry, I won't tell anybody about you and Videl." Then she kissed me on the cheek, and walked off smiling.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
That night, mom and dad had gone out for their anniversary. It was about 8 when I heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs to get it. I opened the door, and their stood, the secret love of my life.  
"Hello Pan," I said with a slight smile and happy tone in my voice.  
She smiled back at me, it looked as if she had stuff to stay the night. "Hi Trunks."  
"Staying the night again?" I had asked, maybe a bit too eager.  
She nodded and I let her in. "Bra in her room?"  
"Yep, she's probably waiting for you," I said with a slight grin. Hoping that what I thought was gonna happen wouldn't.  
"Thanks," she said as she ran upstairs. I closed the door and went to the living room to watch TV. Minutes later I heard a scream of absolute horror. I jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs to Bra's room. I ran in to Bra's room and Pan was absolutely furious.  
"What's going on?" I had asked.  
Pan looked at me, "you weren't supposed to know......" If looks could kill, I would've been dead ten times over by the look he was giving me.  
I knew trying to play stupid wouldn't help, nor would it work. I knew what she was talking about too, so I fessed up. "Look Pan, I'm sorry ok. I knew I shouldn't have seen what I did, I was just looking out for my little sis. Sometimes she needs help with things, but I didn't think...." that was the problem, I didn't think.  
"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Pan asked me.  
"If I do, you can blast my dick into a million pieces" and I wasn't going to let that happen, so no way in hell I was gonna tell someone.  
She smiled at me somewhat, "deal." Although, I could see that she didn't want to do that.  
"As I told Bra, if I told someone, they would try to ruin your relationship, and both of you deserve to be happy. If you make each other happy, who am I to intervene?"  
Pan gave me a hug, "thanks Trunks."  
"No problem," I turned and left the room immediately. A couple hours later, I decided to go to bed. I walked upstairs and stopped at Bra's door to let her know I was going to bed. I was about to knock when I heard moans coming from her room. O.O; so I said to myself, forget letting her know, I'm going to bed before I learn of anything else. 


End file.
